There are many types of smoke detecting alarm systems commonly in use today. One of the most common uses is for protection of residential dwellings. An exemplary conventional home smoke alarm system consists of a relatively small, self-contained, electrically operated smoke detector unit. This unit can easily be mounted in locations where fires are most likely to occur, such as in kitchens and utility areas, and in areas where maximum protection is required, such as in hallways and in sleeping quarters.
The widespread use of smoke alarms has unquestionably resulted in a great savings of both lives and property. This common usage, however, has created several inconveniences which are at least annoying, and which discourage the use of such alarms by many persons. One of the most significant inconveniences involves false triggering of the alarm. It has been found that cooking smoke may set off the alarm, as well as smoke generated by other non-fire sources such as a large number of smokers in a single room. Additionally, some types of smoke detectors are triggered by heavy concentrations of water vapor in the air, such as can be produced by showering or bathing.
Repeated false alarms triggered in this manner are both inconvenient and annoying, and may have the further effect of inducing the user to fully disable the alarm, such as by removing the battery. Since the user will often refuse or forget to reactivate the alarm when the offending source is eliminated, any safety benefits from its use are eliminated.
In an effort to solve this type of problem, a smoke alarm device has been invented which is capable of being temporarily deactivated, to enable the user to cook, smoke or bathe without further concern for false alarming of the detector. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,110 to Subulak, et al.
The method of disabling the detector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,110 consists of temporarily removing power to the alarm circuitry. The apparatus includes an independent timing circuit that is utilized to control the disabling function. A temperature responsive switch is also provided to override the disabling function should the temperature rise as the result of an actual fire.